Orientation is a common method to improve the physical strength of polymers. Certain biaxially oriented polyethylene films have been used to provide toughness and clarity, which are favorable for downgauging in flexible packaging applications. However, such biaxially oriented polyethylene films negatively impacted heat seal performance, especially on heat seal initial temperature. Therefore, additional structures for use in packaging applications which provide toughness and clarity and good heat seal performance would be beneficial.